


Such a Pretty Thing

by AshKnight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshKnight/pseuds/AshKnight
Summary: Sehun's hyungs, Jongin and Chanyeol, want to teach him the perks of being a man - specifically, how to make himself feel good.  Best way to do that?  By demonstration.





	Such a Pretty Thing

"Hyungs," Sehun whines, wiggling uncomfortably on the couch. "Why do we have to watch this?"

"Because you're a baby, and it's time you become a man," Jongin explains with a smirk.

Chanyeol shifts nervously in his seat, looking back and forth between the pillow on Sehun's lap and the television, where two men are fucking on the screen.

It's not that Sehun doesn't like it. It's just that his hyungs are there, and he's embarrassed to be listening to the loud, exaggerated moans coming from the pornographic film playing on the television. Not to mention, watching one man's cock thrust forcefully into another asshole in high definition is making him hard: hence the pillow covering his lap. Both of his hyungs know what's happening, and both are secretly proud to be corrupting their youngest member.

"But I…" Sehun starts, looking over at Chanyeol for help.

But Chanyeol doesn't provide it. Instead, he shrugs his shoulders and looks back at the T.V., saying, "Now's as good a time as any, Sehun."

"But why—"

"What's the matter, little maknae?" Jongin teases. "Can't take the heat? Or are you getting hard?"

Sehun turns a bright, terrified shade of red and drops his gaze, squeezing his thighs together. But this doesn't help. To torture him more, Jongin takes the remote and turns up the volume, allowing the high-pitched moans to fill the apartment.

"Don't you wanna jerk off, Sehun-ah?" Jongin asks, knowing how horrified Sehun will be to hear the question. When Sehun gapes and says nothing, Jongin adds, "We all do it. That's what this stuff's for." Jongin gestures to the television, then chuckles, "Can't hold it all in, buddy. It's not good for you. Right, Chanyeol-ah?"

"Huh?" Chanyeol answers dumbly, torn from his stupor. "Oh. Yeah. We all do."

Finally, Sehun lifts his head and looks back and forth between his hyungs, then asks quietly, "You do?"

"Well, yeah," Chanyeol laughs. "Duh."

Again, Sehun shifts uncomfortably.

"It's okay, Sehun," Jongin says. "We know you have a hard-on."

"I d-do n-not!" Sehun cries, pressing his hands over the pillow covering the hard-on he's pretending not to have.

"Don't lie to your hyungs," Jongin warns, eyeing the maknae sternly. "You wouldn't want to be punished, would you?"

Sehun's mouth instantly becomes dry, and his breaths nearly stop. Imagining Jongin punishing him only serves to make him harder, and the sounds coming from the T.V. don't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

Chanyeol echoes Jongin's previous words, assuring him, "It's okay, Sehun."

Carefully, after looking over at Jongin for approval, Chanyeol reaches for the pillow and slowly starts to tug it away.

"D-Don't! I—" Sehun tries, but Chanyeol is stronger and already has the pillow on his own lap.

"Look," Jongin says to Sehun, turning his chin so that Sehun's eyes are focused down on Jongin's lap. "I am too."

Sehun's eyes go wide as he stares at the bulge in Jongin's tight jeans.

"And I'd bet  _anything_ that Chanyeol is," Jongin adds with a laugh.

Chanyeol is suddenly embarrassed – he's not sure why – but he removes the pillow anyway, knowing that this is what Jongin would want. Sehun looks over and sees an even larger bulge in Chanyeol's sweatpants.

"Oh, wow," Sehun breathes, mouth hanging open.

He can't say he's never thought about his hyungs that way, but he can certainly say he's never seen any of them with a boner before. But here he is, on the couch, between two of his hyungs, the three of them sporting painfully uncomfortable erections.

"Haven't you ever touched yourself before?" Chanyeol asks curiously.

When Chanyeol puts his hand on Sehun's thigh, the maknae jumps slightly, startled by the touch.

"It's okay, honey," Jongin purrs, placing his hand on the other thigh. "We're not gonna hurt you. We're just gonna show you how it's done, okay?"

Again, Sehun's eyes go wide. When he says nothing, though, Jongin reaches down and begins to unzip his jeans. He doesn't tug them down far, just down to his knees to free his erection and keep Sehun staring.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Chanyeol sighs thoughtfully, a smile curling his lips as he watches Jongin start to reach for his own straining length.

"Y-Yes," Sehun says softly, the word falling out of his mouth before he has time to think twice about saying it.

Slowly, Jongin's hand wraps around the base of his own cock and begins to pull upward, and Chanyeol feels his mouth water. He's seen this a thousand times. He and Jongin jerk each other off frequently – it feels better than using your own hand – but the beauty of Jongin's cock never ceases to surprise him. Shifting uncomfortably on the couch, he starts to rub his palms over his sweatpants, and lets out a soft grunt at the friction he causes by doing so.

"I heard that," Jongin laughs, moving his hand slowly back to the base of his cock.

Chanyeol blushes – just slightly – and looks over at Sehun, saying, "C'mon. Just try it."

At a snail's pace, Sehun's shaking hands unzip his trousers and pull them down just enough to reveal his length.

"Oh, baby boy," Jongin coos, rubbing Sehun's bare thigh. "Such a pretty thing."

Chanyeol can't speak, so he just nods and absently begins to stroke himself, getting off to the sounds of fucking coming from the television and the sight of the maknae's surprisingly large member.

"Harder, Sehun," Chanyeol teases. "You're not gonna get anywhere touching it like a goddam butterfly."

Squirming uncomfortably but taking his hyung's advice, Sehun begins to stroke himself just a little harder, experimentally increasing the tightness of his grip around his cock.

Surprising both of his hyungs, Sehun lets out a soft gasp of, "Ah!"

The older boys look over at him, startled but intrigued by Sehun's unexpected but understandable reaction.

"That's it, honey," Jongin coos, taking a break from working his own erection to its peak to rub his hand over Sehun's toned thigh. "Keep going."

Chanyeol is jerking faster now, watching Jongin's hands wander as Sehun's tugs grow rougher and more erratic.

"Fuck," he grunts. "Getting close already."

"Chanyeol doesn't quite—ah! – know how to make it last," Jongin explains to Sehun, gasping in the middle of the comment as he nears his own peak.

"Yeah, yeah," Chanyeol says. "Whatever. At least I'm—Oh,  _fuck._ "

Letting out one last gasp, Chanyeol comes, his seed coming out in spurts and splashing over his lap. The sound of this is all Sehun needs to spark his own finish, and he comes quickly after. Jongin isn't far behind, and he comes last to the sound of Sehun's labored breaths.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Jongin teases, wiping the sweat from his brow. "I told you it'd be good. Especially with your hyungs to urge you on, huh?"

Sehun blushes again and nods weakly, his head falling back onto the couch as his eyes flutter shut.

"He is such a pretty thing, isn't he, Jongin?" Chanyeol sighs with a smile.

Jongin smiles in agreement and leans over to kiss Sehun's warm cheek before resting his head on the younger boy's shoulder.


End file.
